


Конспирация

by Ankhart



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: О преимуществах слежки
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sasaki Isaburou
Kudos: 7





	Конспирация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Сасаки/Хиджиката на фесте Шипперские Войны-2013.

Сасаки вздохнул и захлопнул крышку телефона. Он так и не получил ответа ни на одну из своих смс. Приходилось признать, что адресат его игнорирует. Это было… неприятно.

Неприятной была и сама ситуация: разве может представителя элиты интересовать какой-то деревенский выскочка, возомнивший себя самураем? Увы, после месяца попыток убедить себя, что его всего лишь вывела из себя эта история с Шинсенгуми, Сасаки вынужден был признаться себе, что испытывает интерес к Хиджикате Тоширо. Это было… неприятно.

Впрочем, он тут же нашел себе оправдание: в конце концов, дикие цветы тоже бывают красивы. Сасаки сказал себе, что этот человек, несмотря на его плебейское происхождение, достойный противник. А если он достойный противник элиты, значит, он сам в некотором роде элита (сам Хиджиката, кстати, и не подозревал о том, что его возвели в ранг элиты, и по-прежнему по-хамски вел себя при встречах).

Этот вывод позволил Сасаки без зазрения совести рыться в базе данных, собирая информацию о Хиджикате.

Еще через некоторое время Сасаки обнаружил, что Хиджиката интересует его в несколько ином ключе, нежели в том, в котором должен интересовать просто «достойный противник». Это было… очень неприятно.

Но Сасаки был воспитан в самурайских традициях, и неприятным для него оказалось не столько то, что он хотел мужчину, сколько то, кем этот мужчина являлся. Но еще через пару недель он решил, что раз Хиджиката может быть достойным противником, значит, может быть и достойным любовником.

Оставалось только донести это до самого Хиджикаты.

Увы, Хиджиката совершенно не желал с ним переписываться. Он раз за разом игнорировал предложения Сасаки пообщаться на свободные темы, побеседовать о классической японской и китайской литературе, не желал разговаривать о природных и туристических ресурсах страны и ответил Сасаки лишь один раз: «Не смей звать меняя Тоши-чаном!» Все последующие сообщения остались без ответа. Он даже номер телефона зачем-то сменил, но Сасаки ничего не стоило узнать новый.

Тогда Сасаки решил прибегнуть к другому способу: узнать об объекте через его ближайшее окружение. Данные из досье — это, конечно, хорошо, но и знание, что Хиджиката любит и что не любит, тоже не помешало бы.

Рядовых Сасаки отмел сразу: хороший командир не будет панибратствовать с подчиненными. Капитаны отрядов, по его мнению, тоже не могли быть достаточно осведомленными в этом вопросе. Насколько Сасаки было известно, самыми близкими для Хиджикаты были его друзья по Шиэйкану, Кондо Исао и Окита Сого. После недолгих раздумий Сасаки остановил выбор на Оките.

Найти номер его телефона в той же базе данных было нетрудно. Труднее оказалось придумать предлог написать Оките. От своего имени писать было, разумеется, нельзя. Наконец Сасаки нашел выход и отправил Оките смс следующего содержания: «Одинокая девушка желает познакомиться с замкомандующего Шинсенгуми. Help me! Мне нужно знать все о привычках и пристрастиях господина замкома». После чего затаил дыхание и приготовился ждать.

Ответ пришел незамедлительно и немало удивил Сасаки:

«Какое благородное начинание. Хиджиката-сан так одинок… Вы скрасите его несчастное существование, если запомните несколько простых правил:  
1\. Доминируйте, властвуйте над ним. Хиджиката-сан обожает подчинение. Когда останетесь с ним наедине, наденьте на него собачий ошейник.  
2\. Ни за что не давайте ему майонеза. Он ненавидит его. Уберите майонез так далеко, чтобы он ни в коем случае не попался Хиджикате-сану на глаза.  
3\. Как можно чаще причиняйте ему боль. Он мазохист. Но ни в коем случае не показывайте, что знаете о его слабости! Он очень стеснительный. Наступайте ему на ногу каблуком, словно невзначай бейте локтем по ребрам и что-нибудь в этом роде…»

Всего пунктов было тридцать девять.

После первого прочтения Сасаки был… в недоумении. После второго – в прострации. После третьего догадался, что его дурят.

Итак, последняя надежда рухнула. Но сдаваться Сасаки, разумеется, не собирался. Очередной план «как подобраться к Хиджикате и обойтись без драки» как раз находился на стадии разработки, когда подвернулся просто невероятный шанс.

*** * ***

— …Короче, не знаю, когда и чем вы успели ему так насолить, но шанс прикончить обоих сразу он точно не упустит, — закончил Мацудайра.  
— Это Шинсенгуми упустили Хаяши месяц назад…  
— Это Мимаваригуми его прошляпили… — одновременно начали Сасаки и Хиджиката.  
— А ну молчать! – рыкнул Мацудайра. — И те, и те хороши: одни взяли часть его банды, другие накрыли склад — но самую крупную рыбку в этом пруду упустили все! Вот и разбирайтесь теперь с этим неуловимым мстителем.

Они переглянулись: перспектива работать в паре радовала Сасаки — но, он, конечно же, этого не показал, — и, похоже, совсем не вдохновляла Хиджикату. Впрочем, Мацудайра с пистолетом, по-видимому, вдохновлял его еще меньше.

Они молча кивнули в знак понимания и вышли.

*** * ***

— Ну, ты его видишь? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Да, — кивнул Сасаки, поморщившись: он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то ставил под сомнение его профессионализм. — А ты, Хиджиката-сан, не потерял еще из виду мальчишку? — не удержался он от шпильки.  
— Нет, конечно, — раздраженно фыркнул Хиджиката. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

План был прост: Хиджиката и Сасаки делают вид, что выполняют совместное задание, подпускают Хаяши к себе и арестовывают. Чисто теоретически где-то сзади должна была следовать группа поддержки, но на практике помощи от нее ожидать не стоило: хитрый Хаяши мог что-то заподозрить, поэтому прикрывающие шли в значительном отдалении.

В качестве задания решено было следить за сыном одного из чиновников Бакуфу, Иваокой: имелись подозрения, что тот связан с Джои.

— Этот идиот уже полдня носится по городу без всякой цели! — проворчал Хиджиката. — Более того, он ни разу не заподозрил, что за ним хвост, хотя мы не особо скрывались. Ушел бы он уже куда-нибудь с людных улиц, иначе Хаяши не покажется.

Объект наблюдения, словно услышав его слова, воровато огляделся по сторонам и свернул в узкий переулок. Выждав немного, Сасаки и Хиджиката двинулись за ним. Оба были в штатском и не выделялись в толпе. Вслед за Иваокой они пересекли мрачные грязные улицы и очутились в квартале развлечений. Иваока постоял немного на месте, а потом целеустремленным шагом направился к одному из заведений.

— Это же лав-отель для геев! — ахнул Хиджиката.  
Сасаки умолчал о том, что с самого начала знал, куда направляется объект.  
— Ну и что? — снисходительно улыбнулся он. — По этой причине ты собираешься отказаться от выполнения задания, Хиджиката-сан?  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Хиджиката.  
— Тогда нам придется снять номер рядом с тем, что снимет Иваока, и притвориться, что мы любовники, — просветил Сасаки, любуясь выражением лица напарника. — Хаяши либо решит, что так оно и есть, либо поймет, что мы за кем-то следим, но это значения не имеет — главное, что он может попытаться прикончить нас по-тихому и спокойно уйти.

Хиджиката оглядел его критическим взглядом и поджал губы. Сасаки подавил вздох. Приходилось смириться с тем, что сегодня ему ничего не светит. Разве что в порядке конспирации.

Иваока выбрал традиционную комнату, и они расположились напротив, оставив небольшую щель между створками седзи, чтобы просматривался коридор. Сасаки сидел спиной к двери, поэтому наблюдение за коридором взял на себя Хиджиката. Сасаки же старательно прислушивался к негромким голосам, доносящимся из соседней комнаты.

— Иди сюда, — произнес вдруг Хиджиката каким-то чужим голосом. Он отставил пиалу с чаем в сторону и за рукав потянул Сасаки к себе.  
— Что…  
— Иди сюда, тебе говорят! — прошипел Хиджиката, опрокидываясь назад и увлекая его за собой. — Хаяши за дверью. Он не один, с ним сообщник… Подыграй мне, пусть подберутся ближе.

Подыграть? Охотно, подумал Сасаки. Он запустил руку под ворот кимоно Хиджикаты, провел ладонью по его груди, зацепил ногтями сосок. Хиджиката очень натуралистично втянул воздух сквозь зубы, впившись пальцами в его плечи так, что Сасаки зашипел. Он подался вперед и впился в губы Хиджикаты поцелуем. Тот изумленно распахнул глаза — синие, заворожено подумал Сасаки, словно впервые это заметив, — но вырываться не стал: наоборот, попытался перехватить инициативу. Этого Сасаки допустить не мог.

Но их самым бесцеремонным образом прервали: краем глаза Сасаки заметил взмывшую в длинном прыжке тень. Тут же перекатился по полу, увернулся от удара ножом и совсем не элитно пнул потерявшего равновесие противника в пах. Тот рухнул на пол, и Сасаки врезал ему рукоятью пистолета по затылку. Обернулся к Хиджикате: тот уже сковывал бессознательного Хаяши.

Хиджиката, раскрасневшийся, со взлохмаченными волосами, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, и Сасаки понял, что не отделается заранее заготовленными фразами про конспирацию.

— Вызывай патрульных, — сказал Хиджиката. — Думаю, минут двадцать у нас есть, — он кивнул на футон.

Так и знал, что он замечательно целуется, подумал Сасаки, развязывая пояса хакама. Хиджиката сбросил юкату с плеч, одним плавным движением опустился на футон и с азартным интересом наблюдал за тем, как Сасаки раздевается.

... Оказалось, Хиджиката умел не менее замечательно кусаться и даже царапаться. Это было совсем не элитно, но возбуждающе и почему-то приятно.


End file.
